


Пыль

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Под кроватью живут монстры





	Пыль

Сэму было три, и он боялся всего на свете: темноты, пауков и летучих мышей, прививок, зубного врача. Список был такой длинный, что Дину иногда казалось, что легче было перечислить то, чего он не пугался. Хотя, конечно, на самом деле это было не так. Сэм оставался обычным ребенком, смотревшим на мир с высоты своих трех футoв с хвостиком и видевшим его полным тайн и опасностей.

К тому же Дин не мог небрежно бросить: «Монстров не существует. И под твоей кроватью ничего нет». А вечно напряжённый отец, который сознательно избегал своего младшего сына, опасаясь, что горечь, вызванную смертью любимой жены, выплеснет на него, не спасал ситуацию. Приходилось справляться самому.

Дин несколько раз убедился, что под кроватью Сэма не прятался пылевик или ещё какая-нибудь застарелая экзотика. Даже соленые дорожки провел, но не помогало: Сэм продолжал ночью приходить к нему в кровать, устраивался у брата под боком, канючил про ужасных злобных монстров, из-за которых было жутко спускать ноги на пол, и успокаивался только тогда, когда Дин сдавался и разрешал ему остаться до утра. В машине на заднем сидении или в затрапезном мотеле, где было только две кровати, такой проблемы никогда не возникало. А вот там, где Сэма устраивали отдельно, монстры посещали мелкого регулярно.

Дин и сам спал спокойнее, когда мог перекинуть через брата руку. Дыхание Сэма усыпляло. Но вот отец мог бы счесть это за проявление слабости, ему бы нечто подобное точно не понравилось. Именно поэтому Дин и пытался не потакать капризам брата, чтобы не навлечь на них обоих неприятности. 

— Бобби соскучился, парни. Хочет, чтобы вы остались у него дня на три.

Дин никогда не был против. Старые тачки, в которых можно было без опасений рыться, относительная свобода, сносная еда и удобная кровать. Что ещё нужно было для счастья?

— У него там большой монстр под кроватью, — объявил Сэм, потягивая сок из трубочки.

— Правда? — удивился отец, вскинув брови.

— Ага.

— Было бы несправедливо выгонять этого монстра из дома. Думаю, Дин не стал бы возражать, если бы ты перебрался в его кровать. Так ведь?

— Да, сэр.

Сэм очаровательно улыбнулся и уткнулся в телевизор, где показывали очередную серию про сумасшедшего дятла Вудди. Джон усмехнулся и взъерошил Дину волосы.

— Конечно, не стоит ему потакать. Но Сэму всего три года. Пусть верит в монстров под кроватью, пока есть возможность. Рано или поздно он поймёт, что те монстры, которых видит он, и реальные твари — совсем не одно и то же.

В этом Дин был с отцом согласен.


End file.
